


Halfway Up The Stairs

by Typewriter44



Series: Albus Potter Is His Father's Son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Borderline Squib Albus, Eavesdropping, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, James Snores, Parental Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter44/pseuds/Typewriter44
Summary: Albus listens to his parents discussing his proficiency and lack thereof late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is tentatively tied to my previous story "Albus Potter: The Wand Chooses The Wizard", the content is largely stand alone however and I hope you enjoy it.

**Halfway Up The Stairs**

James was snoring again, Al was used to it by now, that wasn't what was keeping him awake, he sat up again and looked at his wand on his desk in the corner of the room. He just wanted to make sure it was still there.

He sighed as he sat up, glaring at the Chudley Cannons team snoring over his brothers bed in their poster. His poster of Rhodesia Clout, the singing sensation blew him a kiss as he passed but he just tried to ignore her and her ridiculously tight robes with their plunging neckline.

He tiptoed out of his bedroom and headed to the stairs to go and get a glass of water when he heard his parents talking.

"Nothing until the very last wand...that's not normal, is it?" His dads voice was easy to recognize. "I mean what if we pull him out? So the Slytherins don't slag him to bits".

His mum spoke next, even and sincere as always. "That wont help, starting a year late is just as much fodder for them as...anything else"

"Ginny, he waved thirty wands or so and almost nothing happened. I've never seen it before. He asked me if he was a Squib"

There was a pause before his mother spoke again. "We know he isn't, he has magic".

"What if he doesn't have enough magic? I don't want him feeling left out or being picked on. Remember Filch? Or Lockhart?" There was movement in the kitchen as his mother stood up at that reminder. "They got angry and frustrated and desperate and it ruined their lives to be around people with magic."

"Lockhart was ruined by Ron's dodgy wand, in fairness" his mother sighed in response.

"Imagine if he gets put into Slytherin! It won't happen but if he can't keep up they'll do to him what they did to Neville!"

His mother put her cup down firmly and Al could feel her glare rising up like heat off an oven from the kitche . "Speaking of Neville, lets not forget he didn't have much talent for wand magic, but he was brave, honest and intelligent and he teaches full time and has a woman he loves as his wife. Al will be fine and we will be proud of him no matter what...unless he becomes another Dark Lord...I draw the line at murder and torture."

Al would have smiled if he hadn't felt so sick to his stomach.

His dad was quiet but eventually spoke again. "I know, I know. I love him, I do. I just...I am so scared of him being ostracized before he has a chance to spread his wings. I want him to love Hogwarts like I did!"

His mother laughed. "He will, Harry, he's the most like you and Teddy is Head Boy this year, there to keep an eye on him, and try to get him for Hufflepuff, we just need him to know we love and support him...unless he becomes a Dark Lord"

"That's a given" his dad chuckled.

There was the sound of a kiss.

"...But nothing, not even a spark in some cases, Gin. What if his magics weak? What if he can't achieve his dreams"

"Then we find him new ones I suppose?" his mother murmured faintly, almost impossible to hear. "Squib or not we will love him anyway, even if he never gets to do the things we'd hoped he would."

Al hadn't realized he had fallen into a crouch halfway down the stairs, not until he rose from it. His parents were supportive but they were already lowering their expectations for him...like he was already failing his exams or flunking out of Hogwarts. He retreated back to his room and hid under his duvet.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable, I had some struggles with Harry as I didn't know quite how to portray his nature in many ways. He isn't a bad guy just a bit in over his head and the HP World does have an odd treatment toward those viewed as Squibs.


End file.
